russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Old SBN 21 Schedule
June 1994 World TV: Evening Shows and News :Monday-Friday :06:00 - PBS Macneil Lehrer News (live via satellite) :07:00 - CNN Showbiz (CNN) (live via satellite) :07:30 - This Week in the NBA (Monday); Guiness Records (Tuesday); Grudge Match (Wednesday); Child Play (Thursday); Superboy (Friday) :08:00 - CNN World News (live via satellite) :08:30 - Mondays Hollywood Big Hits (Monday); Late Show with David Letterman (CBS) (Tuesday-Friday) :09:30 - CNN Headline News (live via satellite) (Tuesday-Friday) :10:00 - Unsolved Mysteries (Tuesday); Phil Donahue Show (Wednesday); Sally Raphael Show (Thursday); Flying Doctors (Friday) :Saturday :06:30 - Yan Can Cook :07:00 - Showbiz World News (CNN) (live via satellite) :07:30 - America's Funniest Videos :08:00 - CNN World News (live via satellite) :08:30 - Late Show with David Letterman (CBS) :09:30 - CNN Headline News (live via satellite) :10:00 - Sports Week :Sunday :06:30 - Takeshi's Castle :07:30 - America's Funniest People :08:00 - CNN World News (live via satellite) :08:30 - Arsenio Hall Show :09:30 - CNN Headline News (live via satellite) :SBN 21: 21th Century Television :Watching SBN 21 is FREE. No Fees To Pay. :Simply tune TV set to UHF on Channel 12. 1997 Print ads :SBN TV- offers :2 (left) :SPORTS :1. UAAP Basketball :2. Alfred Dunhill Golf Series :3. Major League & World Series Baseball :4. Futbol Mundial :5, Women's Golf Classics :6. Beach Volleyball :7. Golf Challenge :8. Formula :9. Transworld Sports Flashback :10. Thomas Uber Cup & Sudirman Cup Badminton :11. Muay Thai :12. The Extremists with Gabrielle Reece :1 (right) :13. High 5 :14. Finish Line :15. George Michael Sports Machine :NEWS & INFO :16. CNN World News :17. PSE Live: The Stock Market Today :18. Assignment Earth :ENTERTAINMENT :19. Music Videos :20. Crossroads Cafe :MOVIES :21. Silver Screen Specials (October Movies) (The Big Easy, Riders in the Storm, The Night Before, South of Reno, I Was a Teenage Vampire) :ways to get rid of CSS* :*CHANNEL SURFING SYNDROME :(down-left) :SBN 21 :Southern Broadcasting Network, Inc. :22/F Strata 200 Bldg, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City :Tel. No. 636-5497 to 96, 637-2300 :Fax. 637-2299 :(down-right) :WARNING: :SBN TV-21 CAN BE :HABIT FORMING! :These programs are also aired on SBN TV-5 Bacolod, SBN TV-6 Cebu and SBN TV-7 Davao 2001 :Monday to Friday :9 am - Value Vision :1 pm - SBN Live (LIVE) :2 pm - Metro TV Shopping :3 pm - SBN Live (LIVE) :5 pm - Metro TV Shopping :6 pm - Philippine Headline News (LVIE) :6:30 pm - :Mon, Tue, Wed & Fri: SBN Live (LIVE) :Thurs: SBN Music Videos :7 pm - :Thurs: Biblia at Balita :8 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: The Quantum Channel :Tue & Thurs: SBN Music Videos :9 pm - :Tue & Thurs: Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) (until 1 am) :10 pm - :Mon: Legal at Espiritual :Wed: The New Bob Garon Debates :Fri: Let The Music Live :11 pm - :Mon & Wed: Ang Tamang Daan :Fri: Friday Night Live (LIVE) (until 1 am) :12 mn to 1 am - :Mon & Wed: SBN Live (LIVE) :Saturday :9 am - Value Vision :1 pm - Bible Quiz Bee :2 pm - SBN Karaoke :3 pm - Eventure :4 pm - The H-Files :4:30 pm - Amazing Lifestyle :5 pm - The Quantum Channel :6:30 pm - Gabay at Aksyon :7 pm - SBN Music Videos :9 pm to 1 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) :Sunday :9 am - Value Vision :1 pm - Bible Stories: Comics on TV :2 pm - SBN Karaoke :3 pm - SBN Music Videos :5 pm - The Quantum Channel :7 pm - SBN Music Videos :9 pm to 1 am - Ang Dating Daan (LIVE) PROGRAMS :ANG DATING DAAN :A very popular religious show hosted by Bro. Eli Soriano which is aired daily. Spread of the Gospel and exposition of wrong beliefs is the primary goal of the show. And the always much awaited portion "Itanong mo kay Soriano", is the highlight of the show, that gives wholesome information to televiewers and listeners to their inquiries and questions pertaining the Bible. The show is telecasted live every Tuesday and Thursday 9:00 - 1:00 am and simulcast over 100 Radyo Natin Stations, 558 RMN News Manila 9:00 - 11:00 pm and on DZRH 12:00 - 1:00 am. It can also be watched over the Internet world wide here at SBN. http://sbn21.dhs.org :SBN LIVE :Monday to Friday 1:00pm - 2:00pm, 3:00pm - 5:00pm, 6:30pm - 8:00pm (except Thursdays), 12:00mn - 1:00am (except Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays). :SBN Live is a one hour TV program appealing to the Filipino's natural love for music and singing. It is remarkably different from other TV sing-alongs as an audience may call, sing-along with the videoke played on air or request a song of his choice to sing along with. He can also dedicate the song to whoever he wants to and air his greetings to his friends and loved ones. To add more fun, the show boasts of expert TV VJ and DJ to accommodate the viewers requests, dedications and greetings. :LEGAL AT ESPITIRUAL :Mondays 10:00pm - 11:00pm :Legal at Espiritual is a uniquely conceptualized public service television program as it presents legal and spiritual solutions to various problems involving family relations, business and labor, political, social, economic and a lot more. Actual cases are re-enacted and dramatically presented along with taped interviews of factual personalities. :The show is absolutely exceptional and audience enticing as it is the only public service program which serves the viewers through the legal advices posed by the country's top legal personalities and through spiritual counseling by the unparalleled spiritual enlightenment and solutions offered by the country's most controversial T.V. Evangelist, Bro. Eli Soriano of the popular religious show Ang Dating Daan. :THE BOB GARON DEBATES :Wednesdays 10:00pm - 11:00pm :The Bob Garon Debates is a revival of the once much admired live discussion on TV. It is an hour of free flowing exchange of ideas concerning various issues of national and international magnitude. The discussion is facilitated by no less than Bob Garon himself along with his pretty wife and daughters. It is open to audience participation through phone calls, text messages or email messages. :The objective of the show is to provide enlightenment with regard to the subject matter of discussion. It aims to present different views and try to resolve conflicting one through the expert medaition of the host. :The show prides itself of expert guest speakers and discussants to be able to achieve its objective of presenting honest and truthful information to the public. :BIBLIA AT BALITA :Thursdays 7:00pm - 8:00pm :Biblia at Balita is an honest and sincere reporting of the current events transpiring in and out of the country. It is both comprehensive and factual in news presentation. :However, it is not just plain newscasting. To top it all, it adds meaning and deeper sense to such reporting by presenting the Biblical insight corresponding each event. :This way, its purpose of bringing to the people the latest in the news and events affecting each everyone and helping them gain strong moral foundation will be achieved. :LET THE MUSIC LIVE :Friday 10:00pm - 11:00pm :Let The Music Live is a one-hour musical show featuring our finest local and international artists. Its musical director, an expert pianist, personally accompanies its guest artists and also teaches the audience some singing techniques for an added attraction. It aims to impart useful information to its audience while entertaining them. The show will also feature various forms of song interpretation through solo singing performed by the guest artist and choral group rendition of our in-house choir. :FRIDAY NIGHT LIVE! :Friday 11:00pm - 1:00am :The show wishes to bring a night of relaxation through fine dining and music. It is welcome to everyone who whishes to unwind on Friday nights. It's a cozy restaurant on air with its live band singing to its guests. In this program, participants are not studio audiences but guests who come to dine and sing with our featured artists. Just like any other hang-outs on Friday Nights, there are lots of singing, dancing, relaxing, and dining but the main difference is that here everything is on television. The purpose is to bring the atmosphere in the very home of the televiewers. :THE H-FILES :Saturday 4:00pm - 4:30pm :The H-File is a documentation on television of various health issues ranging from common to extraordinary diseases, health tips on slimming, gaining, or maintaining body shapes, microscopic viruses and bacteria that causes human harm and some important events and development in the scientific world. :The show aims to bring not just information but benefits to its televiewers by encouraging them to write to the program for any health problems bugging them or any topic which they want to be tackled. The show's research arm is backed-up by medical experts and practitioners. :EVENTURE :Saturday 3:00pm - 4:00pm :Eventure is a show which features both events and adventure. The show's host will bring its televiewers to some exciting events in various places of the country. These are the events which make the Philippines a scenic and wonderful spot in the world. Along with such events are exciting adventures which every televiewer would want to experience. There are more…..at Eventure! :BIBLE QUIZ BEE :Saturday 1:00pm - 2:00pm :The Bible Quiz Bee is a showcase of intelligence. Unlike any ordinary quiz show, in this program, its no ordinary intelligence and knowledge that contestants will have to show off but Biblical knowledge. Students from reputable universities compete with each other in answering questions all coming from the Bible. The purpose is to encourage Bible Reading in every university and award the same. With this, it aims to help in the development of moral values among the Filipinos by encouraging the young to engage in studying Holy Book the fun way. :BIBLE STORIES: COMICS ON TV :Sundays 1:00pm - 2:00pm :The show is fun stuff for kids and adults alike. It tackles Biblical stories illustratively just like reading a comic strip or comic book while listening to the characters' animated voices. It's the first of its kind because its like reading a book while on T.V. and listening to a very heartwarming grandma storyteller. It aims to teach good moral values to kids while enjoying the show. June 2004 :Monday-Friday :12 nn - Oras ng Himala :1 pm - Value Vision :2 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :3 pm - Value Vision :4 pm - Ang Dating Daan :5 pm - Ang Tamang Daan :6 pm - Buhay Pelota :6:30 pm - Philippine Headline News (LIVE) :7 pm - Amazing Lifestyle :8 pm - Kerygma TV :9 pm - Ang Dating Daan :12 mn - Jai-Alai Games (LIVE) :2:30 am to 4 am - The Quantum Channel :Saturday :12 nn - Oras ng Himala :1 pm - Value Vision :2 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :3 pm - Friends Again :4 pm - Ang Dating Daan :5 pm - Ang Tamang Daan :6 pm - Buhay Pinoy :7 pm - Amazing Lifestyle :8 pm - Kerygma TV :9 pm - Ang Dating Daan :12 mn - Jai-Alai Games (LIVE) :2:30 am to 4 am - The Quantum Channel :Sunday :12 nn - Oras ng Himala :1 pm - Value Vision :2 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :3 pm - Gabay at Aksyon :4 pm - Ang Dating Daan :5 pm - Ang Tamang Daan :6 pm - Buhay Pinoy :7 pm - Amazing Lifestyle :8 pm - Kerygma TV :9 pm - Ang Dating Daan :12 mn - Jai-Alai Games (LIVE) :2:30 am to 4 am - The Quantum Channel 2007 In September 4, 2004, SBN relaunched a new logo with a cyclone icon incorporating the colors red, green and blue with a slogan Dito Ikaw Ang Una as it became the new and permanent home such as Friends Again, Jesus: Lord of the Nations, Kerygma TV, Oras ng Himala, Oras ng Katotohanan, Home Shopping Network and airing music videos. :Monday-Friday :7 am - Morning! Umaga Na! (Willie Espiritu with Star Villareal, Myca Basco and CNDM Dancers w/ D' Body Spirits) :9 am - Value Vision :12 nn - Oras ng Himala :1 pm - Value Vision :4 pm - Winner TV Shopping :6 pm - SBN Music Videos :8 pm - Oras ng Himala :9 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :10 pm - Philippine Headline News (LIVE) :10:30 pm to 12:30 am - Home Shopping Network :Saturday :7:30 am - Jesus: Lord of the Nations :8:30 am - Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik :9 am - Value Vision :12 nn - Oras ng Himala :1 pm - Value Vision :3 pm - Friends Again :4 pm - New Life TV Shopping :6 pm - Barangay Uniting For Chess :7 pm - Usapang Legal with Willie (Willie Espiritu) :7:30 pm - Gabay at Aksyon (Rose Solangon) :8 pm - Oras ng Himala :9 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :10 pm - Kerygma TV :11 pm to 12:30 am - Home Shopping Network :Sunday :7:30 am - Jesus: Lord of the Nations :8:30 am - Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik :9 am - Value Vision :12 nn - Oras ng Himala :1 pm - Value Vision :3 pm - Buhay Pinoy :4 pm - New Life TV Shopping :6 pm - Kerygma TV :7 pm - Buhay Pelota :8 pm - Oras ng Himala :9 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan :10 pm - Celebrity Night of Dance and Music (Willie Espiritu with co-host Celine Guidote Alvarez, with CNDM Dancers w/ D' Body Spirits) :11 pm to 12:30 am - Home Shopping Network 'PROGRAMMING' News and Public Affairs *''Philippine Headline News'' *''Usapang Legal with Willie'' *''Gabay at Aksyon'' Informative *''Morning Umaga Na!'' (produced by SBN and Willsan International Production) - The informative morning talk show combines with entertainment, sing and learn to dance, travel and leisure, food, health and beauty tips, and fashion. Hosted by Willie D. Espiritu with Star Villareal, Myca Basco and CNDM Dancers w/ D' Body Spirits. *''Barangay Uniting For Chess'' *''Buhay Pinoy'' *''Buhay Pelota'' Entertainment *''Celebrity Night of Dance and Music'' (dance and music theater variety cum talk show produced by SBN and Willsan International Production) - The show bears the hallmarks of a music and great dance theater variety featuring songs of excellent melody and rendition with smooth-flowing choreographic and instructional dance acts from the country’s well-known music and dance specialists. It showcases the best of the craft that our highly talented artists in the performing arts, entertainment and movie industry can offer including coverage of significant cultural events taking place in several regions of the country. Program host: print, broadcast journalist and hexamedia personality Willie D. Espiritu engages in a brilliant repartees and witty minuscule interviews about controversial topics of the week with highly profiled top celebrities and personalities from the government and private sectors. PORTIONS: Pinoy Culture, Showbiz update!, Showdown, Mongolian Chopsuey (Super Laff-In), Business Talks, Some Moments with Politicians, Celebrity Cooking, It’s Joke Tym! and Jammin’ with Celebrities. For more information you may call at Willsan International Production with Telefax (632) 564-2085 and Mobile No. 09192853323. Religious *''Oras ng Himala'' *''Oras ng Katotohanan'' *''Jesus: Lord of the Nations'' *''Tinig ng Kanyang Pagbabalik'' *''Friends Again'' *''Kerygma TV'' Infomercials *''Value Vision'' *''Winner TV Shopping'' *''Home Shopping Network'' *''New Life TV Shopping'' Music videos *''SBN Music Videos'' SBN 21 :Southern Broadcasting Network, Inc. :UHF MANILA Channel 21 :VHF DAVAO Channel 7 :VHF CEBU Channel 6 :VHF BACOLOD Channel 5 :SKY and HOME Cable Channel 16 :DESTINY Cable Channel 92-95 :Address: :2557 Opalo St. San Andres Bukid, Manila, Philippines :Telefax: (632) 5642085 See also *BTV Advertising/Spots *Mylene Bass Voice Over Sampler - Mom's Radio AVP 2005.wmv - YouTube